Heretofore, in the coating composition consisting of a pigment, a binder resin, a pigment wetting agent, a solvent and water, there are proposed a large number of coating compositions using various solvents.
In the case of making a coated product by an ink jet using a conventional coating composition, unstable injection is caused and a coated product is obtained which is bad in adhesion to an object to be coated. Even if such a coating composition is used to make a coated product, the gloss of a coating film is bad or color development is not necessarily sufficient.
The reduction in gloss is generally caused by making the compatibility of a coating composition worse through selection of pigments, solvents, resins and wetting agents in the coating composition. A method of adding a gloss improver is taken to prevent it (for example, see Patent Document 1).
It is also known that cissing or bleeding is caused by insufficient adjustment of a difference in interfacial tension from an object to be coated. A method of adding a surface conditioner is taken to solve it.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of adding a silicone acrylic resin as a method for improving cissing or bleeding, but does not provide a water-based composition.